


Coercity: City In Restraint

by OpalliteGlass



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalliteGlass/pseuds/OpalliteGlass
Summary: In a city where the main goal of heroes and villains is to tie each other of, is anything really good or evil?





	1. Sniper (P.1)

Travis examined the underside of his rifle, ensuring the magazine was properly secured with a light tap. From his vantage point on one of the many highrises in Coercity, he could survey his potential prey unimpeded. His communicator vibrated in his pocket, making him roll his eyes. The League of Heroes, always interrupting his fun. Such buzzkills. He ignored it, staying in his splayed out position as he traced his target through the scope.

His Restraint, a high-powered sniper rifle, was gripped in both hands. The wind was still today, which would make his shot much easier. The latex slugs he used tended to arc a bit in the wind, and he had misfired once or twice, resulting in an innocent guy getting encased in the latex. He shrugged to himself. Not that he really cared who he got. To him, all that mattered was that he got a hot guy to jerk off for a few hours. And it looked like he had just found one.

A young blonde guy he had seen on the streets at night these past few weeks was in a dark alleyway. His spandex suit, which Travis thought looked just hilarious, was particularly tight around his crotch, revealing his abs and bulge. This fellow fancied himself a bit of a wannabe hero, and moved to Coercity with his own capturing gadgets to make a name here. However, Travis had noticed two things; firstly, he rarely made it to any fights, and secondly, his equipment malfunctioned frequently, leaving him wrapped in his own tape.

Travis chuckled to himself, training his crosshairs on the boy, who was fiddling with his wrist-mounted tape shooters and muttering cursewords at them.

“Stupid… things!” He hissed, not wanting any potential criminals to hear him from his hiding spot, although he wasn’t very conspicuous. “Stop… sticking!”

The sniper pulled the release pin back on his rifle, preparing to fire. Yeah, this guy was a good target. Hot, young, and unaware. And besides, Travis figured it was time to establish the pecking order, anyway.

He lined the crosshairs up on his spandex covered chest. The latex would chew through that thin fabric easily, allowing Travis full access to his body beneath. He waited for the right opportunity, watching the boy’s movements intently.

“Ugh!” The boy yelled in frustration. If there were any criminals near (there weren’t, Travis had made sure), they definitely would’ve absconded by now. His soon-to-be victim unclamped a tape-shooter from his wrist, inspecting the underside.

“No issues with the servo...” He summered, examining the complex inner workings. “So what’s your-” His eyes crossed as he noticed a small red dot flickering on the metal of the shooter.

“...problem?”

Something hard hit him in the chest, breaking the tape-shooter from his wrist and forcing him to stumble backwards. His left arm, the one that had been examining the device, was pinned to his chest in a gob of black, latex-like goo.

“What the!?” He yelled, using his free hand to try and retrieve the shooter, but this action earned another shot, this time pinning his other arm to his body.

“Hey!” He shouted, writhing as he tried to break free from the rubbery prison. “Show yourself, villain!”

Travis chuckled. “’Villain’. Yeah, right.” He took another shot, this time at the his crotch.

The impact forced the boy against the brick wall of the alley, the latex spreading and sticking his forming cocoon to it.

“Stop!” He yelled. “In the name- hrk!” He stopped his speech for a moment to trash in his prison. “In the name of the Heroes, I demand- mmph!”

One more well-placed shot slammed into his neck, spreading up his mouth, just under his nose. His whole body had been cocooned in sleek, shiny latex. Extremely tight and taut, it revealed his abs, his lips, his fingers. His entire body was rendered in the black semi-liquid substance.

“Sweet.” Travis said to himself, standing up from his hiding place. 

* * *

 

“Hey there, hotshot.” Travis ran a finger up the boy’s struggling body. He grinned widely, baring his teeth. “Ya know, if you’re doing a stakeout, the first step it to _be quiet._ ” He tapped the latex covering his victim’s mouth earning a muffled snarl and useless struggle.

“Easy, I’m not a villain. In fact, I’m a hero.” Travis said, holding his rifle behind his head. “And you’re in my turf.”

“Mmmphm?” The boy asked, mouth sealed and useless.

“Your name’s Gio, right? Looked you up on the way down.” Travis asked, pretending to check his nails in disinterest. “We’ve got a file on you. You’re not really good at this hero thing yet, are ya?”

The boy, Gio, tried to pull his arms from his sides with an audible sound, but they merely snapped back to their original position.

“Don’t even try, buddy.” Travis replied, tapping a white circlet on his wrist. “You’re not going anywhere. My capture latex is indestructible, and, honestly, you deserve a timeout.”

Travis tapped a few buttons on the circlet, setting a digital timer to 2:00 AM. He waved it in front of the latex until a quiet beeping sounded, then he stood back to admire his handiwork.

“I set your timer to 2, five hours from now.” He smirked, cocking his head. “That okay with you?”

“Mmmph! Mmrmmrmmooo!” Gio howled, struggling and writhing but getting nothing but a pat on the cheek from Travis.

“There, there. It’s not all bad!” He chided, running a finger up Gio’s encased cock, which was quickly hardening from his predicament. “I’ll even set it on a stimulation program, get all that anger out of your system.”

With another beep of the circlet, the latex around Gio’s cock began pumping, running itself from his base to tip, rolling his cock in it’s embrace.

“Mmmmrph!” His captive screamed, begging to be let go.

“Don’t worry about being released.” Travis teased, aiming a quick shot behind his head at the streetlight illuminating the alley. The latex covered the light, shrouding them in darkness. “There, just to give you some privacy.”

“Mmmmph! Mmm mmm mmmmph!”

“Now, while I’ve got you...” Travis narrowed his eyes, jabbing the rifle’s barrel into Gio’s covered chest. “If you’re on my turf, you’re going to end up like this. And next time, I won’t set a timer.” He growled. “And maybe I’ll aim a shot at your face, too.”

To emphasize his point, he raised the barrel ever so slightly, just above Gio’s nose.

“And that won’t end well for you.” Travis tilted his head, poking his captive between the eyes with the rifle. “Capiche?”

After a moment’s hesitation, Gio nodded.

“Mmmmsh.”

“Good.” Travis stepped back. “You’ll be out in no time with good behavior. Don’t let me see you again.”

And then, a quick shot at Gio’s eyes left the boy blinded. He heard Travis run away, climb up a fire escape and disappear into the darkness.

Despite Travis’ promise of release, his cocoon only seemed to get tighter...


	2. Plans

Mir had played with fire, and had been burned. Even with all of his magical power and, dare he say, charismatic charm, he had found himself in the clutches of Dr. V once again.

"Resting comfortably?" Came a muffled voice from outside of his latex prison. "I'm sure you are." The lightly accented voice belonged to his captor himself, a gloved hand tapping the thick latex playfully.

"Perhaps next time we'll respect our curfew, hm?"

Mir had been indebted to Dr. V for a few months now, and he still wasn't exactly... obedient, as it were. Even with the collar around his neck to dampen his magic and act as a failsafe should he wander too far from Victor's reach, he still found ways to twist and bend the rules, much to Dr. V's ire.

"Mmph..." He mumbled, not able to see or speak through the tight vacbed-like contraption holding him spreadeagle between its parallel layers. The heavyweight latex covered his entire body in a restrictive embrace, the airtight material sealing around his eyes, mouth, chest, and crotch.

"A whole hour late." Dr. V tsk'd, running a finger up the bulge that indicated where Mir's cock was. "You're lucky I didn't activate your collar and force you to walk back."

If Mir could shudder inside the latex, he would've. The thin black collar around his neck was outfitted with a similar technology that he currently found himself stuck in; if Dr. V willed it, he'd be covered head to toe in nanite-infused latex and forced to march back here against his will.

"Mmrmph." He attempted to open his mouth to voice his objections to the idea, but the rubber merely snapped his jaw shut again.

"Hush." Dr. V chided. "You're not going anywhere. And if I wanted to hear your opinion, you wouldn't be in there."

The doctor turned back to his guests, the Villain Society, who had gathered at his secluded manner for their monthly meeting. They had assembled around a large mahogany table, cut in an oval, each in their own high-backed chair. All members were casting uncomfortable looks at the captured Mir, who was placed in a seat of honor above Dr. V's own chair.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you." Victor intoned, sitting down in his chair. "If you cross me, you'll end up like our trickster here." He smiled coyly, knitting his fingers together before leaning forward, resting his elbows on the table.

"Now, proceed with your report, Jake."

Jake, also known as the Kraken, stimmied his unease and started his report with a short stutter.

"U-uh, well, we've got a new hero. Little guy named Gio." He slid a paper across the table to the doctor before continuing in his deep drawl. "Cute fellow, in my opinion. But dumb as the side of a ship."

"I agree." Victor nodded. "He is adorable. I've already read a preliminary report from Damien. He's created his own tape guns." He laughed at the last sentence. "How quaint. And they're so prone to backfiring, he must spend most of his time wrapped in his own work."

Jake pulled a few more papers from his file. "The geo-survey results are back, as well. That, uh... thing is living underneath Central Park, just like you said."

"Have you known me to be wrong?" Victor cocked an eyebrow.

"N-no, absolutely not." Jake stammered, his normal sea-going bravado gone like the wind as he caught a glance at Mir, who had begun thrashing uselessly in his latex prison.

Victor held his eyes on Jake for a moment more before turning his attention to the documents in front of him.

"Travis up to his old antics again." He murmured. "I'll need to take him out of commision one of these days." He shuffled the papers, pulling a sun-bleached photo out of the back of the folder.

"And is this him?" He asked, looking back at Jake.

"The moth guy? Yeah." The pirate nodded. "Only good picture I could find. Dude's very elusive."

"Find his hideout and send in an invitation." Victor said. "I want him to consider aligning himself with us. His adherence to neutrality only hinders our cause."

"You got it."

"And what of Silk?" He asked, flipping through the pages. "I specifically asked for information of him, and I'm not seeing anything."

One of the empty chairs to his right was suddenly occupied by a purple humanoid blob that coalesced almost instantly. His yellow eyes and sharp teeth were cracked in a vicious smile, his body undulating with constant motion.

"He's... difficult to capture." The creature growled. "And so arrogant."

Victor rolled his eyes. "If you cannot capture him, Velo, then I will get someone who will."

Velo's eyes narrowed. "By all means." He hissed. "Good luck finding someone who can get near him."

"Speaking of someone." Jake looked around the table, counting only four present members. "Aren't we missing that little guy?"

"Shibasuke is a free agent." Victor had pulled out a cellphone and began dialing a number. "As long as I pay him, he remains an ally. And with the new information on Maca, we can proceed as planned."

* * *

  
Shibasuke rolled the lollipop in his mouth around his tongue, savoring the citrusy flavor as he popped another quarter into his favorite arcade cabinet, a versus fighter called "Street Ravage 7". He'd become a self-proclaimed 'pro' at the game, logging hundreds of hours on the account he had saved on the system.

"Hey, room for one more?" A guy with curly brown hair asked, standing next to Shibasuke.

He nodded, not saying anything, and pressed the "2P" button to enable versus mode. He expected an easy victory, but this stranger ended up besting him in two rounds by a sliver of health.

"Well, we can't all be winners." The boy said, smiling happily. He nudged Shibasuke playfully, who bit straight through his lollipop. "No hard feelings, right?"

* * *

Shiba's cell rang, a quiet dinging noise in the dark alley behind the arcade. He pulled his mask down around his neck, making an annoyed clicking sound with his tongue.

"What?" He asked flatly.

"Mmmph! Mmmrmph!" Came a muffled grunt by his legs. The boy who had beat him lay at his feet, trussed up in a complex network of rope. Black cloth had been shoved in his mouth, with another thicker cloth tied over his nose and lower face. The knots were expertly tied, looped around each other, and bundled together. His knees and ankled had even been bound with several coils each. He squirmed on the ground, eyes pleading for release, but Shibasuke looked down at him coldly, pressing a tabi-clad foot down on his crotch.

"Shut up." He growled, turning his attention back to the phone.

"I have a job for you." Came Dr. V's voice.

"I'm listening." Shibasuke replied, popping another lollipop in his mouth, feeling his captive writhe under his foot. "I said, shut up!" He cradled the phone between his cheek and shoulder, crouching downwards to set upon his captive yet again.

"Two potential targets. I only need you to extract fluids from one. The choice is yours."

Shibasuke nodded as he forced a thick black hood over his captive's head, covering his curly brown hair and dulling his complaints to quiet, inaudible mewling.

"Forward their information to me. I'm just finishing up here."

"Excellent. Pleasure working with you again." There was a quiet click as Dr. V hung up.

Shiba pocketed the phone, his face widening in a smile as he looked down at his captive. "Luckily for you, something came up."

He forced the back of his prisoner's head up, pressing his other hand into the hood covering his nose and mouth. After a moment, a barely visible gas began issuing from his hand. His Restraint, Chloroform, was extremely helpful for situations like this.

"Shh." He whispered. "Someone will untie you tomorrow." He grinned as his captive's struggling began to subside before ceasing altogether.

"No hard feelings, right?"


End file.
